Ocean Dabble
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Just a series of drabbles that are mostly RP based around Kaldur's mother: Sha'lain'a. In general it's rated somewhere around PG-T depending on the chapter and subject matter. You get a warning page on the first one. Anyway enjoy 'em. Also, yes you can request prompts via pm about Sha'lain'a only.
1. Love at first sight

Alright, these are all old drabbles of mine that are in no particular order but were all **prompts** given to me. All of them are RPG related and all focus on Sha'lain'a, Kaldur's mother (who I rp). So consider this so AU, you won't recognize it mostly. So here are triggers to expect: death,rape themes and one underage deal. Mpreg, magical stuff. Mentioning of OCs .. And. yeah.

**Ships:** Ivy/Lex/Sha'lain'a. BlackManta(David-Kaldur's bio father)/Sha'lain'a. Paula Crock/Sha'lain'a. Batman/Sha'lain'a, Cameron/Sha'lain'a. **Mentioning** of Cameron/Ivy. Cameron/Batman.

If you haven't run away yet or clicked the back button, then happy reading kids.

(I may or may not add more later. Dunno, but oh well.)

* * *

0**. **_** Prompt:**__ The time you and David fell in love._

-Anonymous

* * *

The world had been blindingly bright when she first stepped on land. She had been young, rebellious and had been dared to do so. Like most, she didn't want them to question her courage. Ironically, it's the first time she sees him there working on his boat and getting ready to scuba dive off the coast of this isolated beach.

He surprised her, she surprised him.

They meet again several times. He taught her English, and how to read and write. Sometimes his friend Calvin comes. She got along with him well, but isn't as interested in him as she is in David.

He's sweet and very kind. Passionate about what he wanted to do. It is such passions that ensnared her. She loved him and he told her he loved her too.

But…

She found out about what he really does. Why he scuba dives in such remote places away from others. It wasn't for the simple pure enjoyment of the sea- he has a strange feeling towards it- but in truth was scouting out places to hide things, bad things. She also learns a little later on about his enemy, the newly crowned king of atlantis and hero-Aquaman.

Such things should turn her away, horrify her-but they don't. They don't because she knew there's a kind man underneath it that love her. So, she looked away, turning a blind eye because she loved him even more.


	2. Her Rose

1._**Prompt! The moment you(Sha'lain'a) began to fall in love with Ivy.**_

-anonymous

* * *

There's not a particular moment that one realizes that there is room in the heart for more than one person. In fact, the realization of it comes in a really unexpected time when she had been cursed to be male- and rather _virile_ one- for a day or so. It was strangely in this circumstance that she found herself-or should it be himself?- with Ivy.

Villain and insane to many, but to Sha'lain'a, Ivy had been nothing more than a woman who needed a friend. A good one. She had grown quite close to the fragile woman who hid behind a wall of thorns to keep out others. To keep others from seeing the real Ivy.

It's actually funny, to be honest, that the moment Sha'lain'a realizes how much she loved that woman, is the moment they're making love on a bed of vines and leaves.

The first time she ever confessed her feelings for her.

"I love you, Ivy."


	3. Assistant

: _**Your(Sha'lain'a's) first meeting with Icicle Jr.**_

-Anonymous

* * *

The first time Sha'lain'a meets Cameron, he's this knuckle headed kid that slept with her girlfriend. Granted, at the time Ivy had been cursed to be sixteen -reasonably acceptable to be with him and all- but it didn't mean that the woman from Shayeris had to_ like_ it one bit.

Her protective nature and motherly instinct always seems to kick into high gear around what she perceived as hers-or..people that need such things- and she's ready to read the kid the riot act.

Well, at least until she saw him and how awkward he was. He wasn't any older than her son, Kaldur, and she felt almost a little bad for her uncharitable thoughts of hanging him by his own cock from a courtyard after beating him.

So, she proposed a new plan and deal, especially after discovering he simply didn't have much of a place to turn to or any guidance of any sort.

He would be her assistant from then on. She even made it official with a magic binding contract well it was better than anything else the land law had to offer.

It was nice, even though she's telling herself that he's a child and shouldn't be thought in…those ways.

He just needed a little guidance, that's all.


	4. Prejudice

3_**.Awesome. Umm then can we get a moment between Sha'lain'a and Kaldur back when he was just realising Atlantian prejudice?**_

Anonymous

* * *

Perhaps the worst thing for a parent is the moment your child realizes that the world is not at all accepting. Sha'lain'a had prided herself on being able to protect her son from such malice as much as possible but it was, quite frankly, impossible.

He is a child, lanky and unbelievably honest. He may take many things after her -but he looks just like his father so much it is almost heartbreaking- such as his nature to befriend others if he can.

However, such a nature is sometimes a double-edged sword.

It is on this particular day, that seemed normal, when her child approached her in the midst of making dinner. Calvin was still working at the shop they owned together and wouldn't be home for another hour just yet.

She knows something is wrong because of how the boy idly worries his lower lip -a habit she had herself- when he's trying to ask something that may or may not render a good response.

"Kaldur, my child, what is the matter?" It's better, she thinks, if she ask him a question.

"Mother." He's only ten, he'll be gone soon to the Academy for training like they all do. "I-I..have a question."

The soft smile comes to her face as she moved closer to her child. "Speak freely."

"There is a person at school that invited me to his dwelling." The boy spoke slowly, unsure how to describe this bizarre thing that occurred, "But once there, his..parents did not wish for me to be there. They called me _impure_." His eyes clouded with unknown hurt and confusion. "What do they mean by that? Why did they not wish for me to play with him?"

For all the things in the world, Sha'lain'a found herself unable to speak. Had they been on dry land, her eyes would've glittered with tears- angry and hurt. That's what she was feeling now. Anger mostly and her mind wanders back to..to him and his speeches-even if he doesn't care much for them himself, it makes no profit, he was right about some things that had nothing to do about color of ones skin here.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do to take that look- that heartbreaking look of pain from her child's eyes.

Instead, she did what she thought was best:

She pulls her child into a tight hug, and quietly explained to him this new facet of life she had tried to keep at bay. Even as a bit of her heart broke for him as another piece of his innocence is stripped away.


	5. Angels

AN: Willow/Nate are, of course OCs. I only own Nate, Willow belongs to another rper.

* * *

_** of when you met Willow and Nate!**_

Anonymous

* * *

Sha'lain'a is not a stranger to weird and often bizarre things. In fact, she's been through a lot of weird things- who in the world curses people to be children? Or evil?- but this one certainly took the cake.

Lex, the man she and Ivy had relations with-who is she kidding? He's actually their lover, their third in this weird relationship that's formed- has been cursed with great misfortune. Not only did the poor man have feline features of cat ears and tail - but he was heavily pregnant and going into labor right that second with Ivy and her children.

To say the least, it was the most _strangest_ day of her life.

But it was just as wonderful as the day she had Kaldur too.

It was thankful that Mercy was programmed with many life saving medical methods because without it, Lex might have died and Sha'lain'a wouldn't have been able to cope with that.

Instead, now, she and Ivy held two little bundles for the first time. It's that unnamable something that tugs on Sha'lain'a's heart, that she is truly and profoundly happy. The boy favors her in coloring but held some features that were distinctly Lex. Same with the girl. Cute wisps of red hair that adorned her head, and a tiny frown. The boy was staring at her- at them- faintly puzzled.

At that moment, she wonders if this is what 'angels' were.


	6. Baby Maybe

_** pregnant with your baby! A happy prompt? :3**_

Anonymous

((Ironically this actually happened XD; ))

* * *

This, was again, unusual but not at all unwelcome. Ivy was pregnant and it was Sha'lain'a's child. Six months along, or so said the spell castor, and already she was thinking ahead. What to do, what to get, how to keep Ivy comfortable.

It was like a bit of a bubbly happiness that was inside and wouldn't go away as she kisses her lover softly. She won't deny it, she wants a child with her. However…

"Do you wish to keep it, Ivy? Even after..?" She wants honesty but knows without a word being said what was written on Ivy's face.

For the most part, she does agree. Their lives were not settled just yet for a child to be brought into it. A part of her was disappointed, but she doesn't hold it against Ivy.

Instead, while the magic lasted, Sha'lain'a curls up with her and presses and ear to the rounded abdomen, listening to baby's heartbeat.


	7. Her Child

6_**.prompt: Kaldur's first battle with Shay watching.**_

Anonymous

* * *

To be honest, this is actually her worst nightmare. Watching him fight and unable to pull him away- take him back to safety of their home. She can't, it's a_ rite_. He has to, but she doesn't have to like it. She wished he had taken the scholarly route. Be safe with the old tomes and carvings in the great libraries of Atlantis.

But he chose this path, and she can only support him-by praying to their deity, Poseidon, that he would be safe. That he would come out of this whole. That she could stop pressing her hands so tightly that they could've broken all on their own.

He goes down, and her heart utterly stops. No, not her child. Kaldur'ahm _must_ get up. He _has_ to. For the love of-

He's up, she's able to breathe once more.

It's agonizing watching him, but as it became even more apparent that he was getting the upper hand- _her child is so clever_. They would've never thought that without him- fierce pride took over where fear had crouched in her heart.

That is her son. Her child that came out on top of this battle. That lead his school fellows towards victory. That is her boy- and if his father was here he would be proud too- that did this.

But it is always a relief, when they're alone and she could hug him to her to make sure he truly was alright and tell him how proud she is of him.


	8. Twenty Hours

7._**Prompt: How did you feel when you first held Kaldur.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Twenty Hours.

She had been in labor for_ twenty hours_ with this child. No painkillers, none of that stuff that those land-dwellers get. At this time, she had a healer and a midwife to help her in this. Calvin was supposed to be in there, but apparently he can't be-according to them.

In Sha'lain'a's opinion, she would love to share this glorious moment with him so at least she can have a target for her frustrations.

"Give it some time." The midwife told her, "Little ones like these usually are worth the wait."

Sha'lain'a thought that woman was insane….

…at least until the final push brought her child in the world and much-needed relief for her very tired body.

"It is a boy, Madame." The Healer told her, giving the newborn over to her carefully. "We will have you cleaned up before your husband is brought back in."

She didn't bother to correct either of them, mostly because she's entranced with the newborn. Tiny hands, tiny feet. He's crying, of course, and she's trying her best to soothe him, but it's not exactly working as she thought it should.

After the Midwife saw her hopeless look, she showed her what she needed to do. "He might be hungry now. " The woman said kindly to her, "It takes patience."

"I..see." It's embarrassing, but she finds herself smiling for the moment and chuckles tiredly, "You," She said to her child that seemed to have tired himself out with the whole crying business, "took your time in coming to see us."

That's when he smiles.

Her heart melted completely and utterly because this baby is the most _perfect_ thing on earth.


	9. Little Mermaid

8._**The first time Sha'lain'a watches the Little Mermaid. (Also Kaldur in some way. :3)**_

Anonymous

* * *

"Kaldur," She smiles, though seems a bit puzzled by the movie. "What is this?"

"It was suggested to me by one of my teammates- I believe Kid Flash said it was good entertainment."

Only absently nods as her son puts the disk in the dvd player and came to sit beside her on the couch. Sha'lain'a hadn't been on the surface for too long and this is one of the few nights Kaldur has off that he's chosen to spend with her. It was also a bit of a fascination to see popcorn again-David took her to the movies once when they were courting. It fascinated her then too- and heavenly to try it.

Still as the movie played on, she couldn't help but frown just a bit and casually remarked, "They..think we all look like that? Honestly?"

"It would seem so." He sounded more amused than not. Perhaps it enlightened him to a certain joke that kept getting tossed around.

"How could she love him by just seeing him once?" She can't help but ask that, "Is she that reckless?"

Of course this is the part where her memory kicked in and told her how stupidly rebellious she had been. Which she viciously stuffed down and cited she had at least been an _appropriate_ age of seventeen and by law she could do whatever she pleased on her off time and her parents never even met David because they were stubborn and she never made a deal with a sea witch that clearly was evil.

In the end, despite actually enjoying the musical numbers, Sha'lain'a doesn't like the Little Mermaid.

Maybe it was because it hit a _little_ too close to home.


	10. First Kiss

10._**Your (Sha'lain'a's) first kiss**_

Anonymous

* * *

She's twelve and was going off to the academy. Her friend throughout primary was a little red haired girl, that played with her often. To be truthful, they were best friends and always did everything together.

Except when it comes to the Academy. People are sometimes under the impression that there is only 'one' Academy that trains all the children. No there were several of them that were scattered throughout the kingdom itself.

Unfortunately, her friend would not be attending the one she was. Her friend's family were rather…high up in things and she could go to a prestigious one that wasn't as hard on the students as the one that Sha'lain'a would attend.

Today was the last day they would see each other.

It had occurred to Sha'lain'a, over the years they had been friends, that her feelings towards her friend wasn't…platonic entirely. It was a strange feeling, one she didn't quite have a grasp on yet and was afraid that if she told her friend of it, it would ruin their relationship forever.

But today was the last day she'd see her. She doesn't know if they'll ever meet again.

She swallowed her fear, looking into her friend's eyes that were warm and sad at the same time. Without warning, twelve year old Sha'lain'a hugged her tightly and kissed her, feeling the rush of heat to her cheeks and gills.

"I..I wanted-" She started, stuttering a little. "I have always-"

"I have to go." Her friend gave her an odd look but smiled back. "Maybe we will meet again, Lain'a."

disappointment, sadness, these feelings course through her as she watched the girl swim away.

Later on, she'd learn that the girl had grown up and died giving birth to her daughter: Tula.


	11. Mourn

9._**Prompt: Sha'Lain'a, Lex and Ivy mourning the lost of her baby.**_

Anonymous

* * *

It doesn't have to be loud, it never has to be done with lengthy rants or anything like that. She doesn't need those things to know how they feel.

No, what she needed were their arms to hold her securely, and their bodies to hide from the world just for a while longer. She clings to them tightly, muttering things that probably made absolutely no sense to anyone but them.

It's one of the few times she feels utterly safe is between the two of them, curled up and sleep. When she doesn't see the dark looks they exchange over her head of a silent agreement:

That man is dead.


	12. Red Heads

11._**write about your all redhead harem.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Red Heads.

What can one say? She had long ago accepted there is a strange attraction for her to them and that her son had inherited this fact- if Tula and Roy were anything to go by.

Oh, it wasn't that she didn't like other hair colors. She does. After all, there was Cameron and even Br-er..Batman. They were very much not red heads.

By her count, she only has two anyway.

Ivy and Lex. Well, the last one would probably surprise people who didn't know any better. When Lex had hair, he was very much a red head. Sure, he is hairless now, but that didn't stop her much. He was quite a clever one. Rather stubborn and head strong. Ye gods, though, when it came to the whole 'touchy feely' deal, he sometimes falls flat.

But that was fine. She loved him just the way he was.

Ivy, well, that was her Rose. Her pretty thorny Rose. Fragile looking, beautiful -but gods help you if you caught her in a bad mood. Ivy was her girl, the kind that brought out all sorts of feelings that made her want to protect her. She was a soft touch, and you never want to handle her roughly (unless she wanted that.).

She doesn't have much in the way of such a group, not that she needs one. These four were almost more than enough -though she will not admit that she does have a thing for Paula.- for her to handle.


	13. Poor Cam

_**Cameron being pregnant**_

Anonymous

* * *

She should not be laughing. She is NOT laughing. She is not finding this circumstance of her poor assistant funny at all.

But she is.

"One more time, how did you become..pregnant?" She knows how it happened and even why. But seeing him squirm a little does make her giggle and want to hold him.

He explained again.

She succeeds in not laughing.

Instead, she puts her arms around him and rubs his shoulders soothingly promising to help. Because even when the novelty wears off, she'd do that for him. After all, she does love the silly boy.


	14. Harsh Irony

Triggers: Refer to first page

* * *

13**.Ivy pregnant with Solterra's child by rape**

Anonymous

* * *

She may look ok. Look composed and even calm. She even seems to take the news as well as some would expect. She said the things she would've said before. Reassuring Ivy that it was ok, that they would figure something out. That she didn't need to be afriad or anything.

But inside, it eats at her. She hates this. She hates him. She hates what he's done to her family- her world- in the span of a few damn days.

And now this. It's like a slap in a face to Sha'lain'a.

Ivy was pregnant.

Sha'lain'a was not.

Solterra had taken her baby, but gave one to Ivy.

What kind of a sick ironic twist of fate was this?


	15. It's In A Kiss

14. _**Your first kiss with Ivy, Cam, Black Manta and Lex Luthor**_

Anonymous

* * *

**Ivy:**

First time she kisses Ivy, it's needy and soft. Much like her lover was. It was the type of kiss the draws you in more and more until you find yourself craving it once it ends. Ivy's kisses are much like flowers. You miss it when it's over.

**Cameron:**

With Cameron, his entire body is actually cool to the touch. She actually likes that. She likes how cool her feels against her. Kissing him- well for Sha'lain'a it's like she stopped denying what she wanted for a while. Kissing him was completely untamed or tampered by any sort of patience. With Cameron, his kisses can be anything at any given moment. She enjoys how unexpected they can be.

**Black Manta(David):**

When she kisses David, he's sometimes silly but the truth is, he is actually quite thorough. Controlled passion- or not so controlled at times- that usually takes her where he wants her to go. When she first kissed him, she had become lightheaded, heart pounding in love with him. It wasn't a fast kiss or anything like that. It was slow, sensual- something to introduce and drag out. David's kisses were of a controlled nature. Many times, she does miss it.

**Lex Luthor:**

Lex was unexpected. She hadn't expected a kiss from him because at the time, she had thought of him as her friend. So when he kissed her like that- gently, not really trying to dominate it was something that made her heart flutter. Curiously enough, when their relationship resumed, the kisses were almost like a competition. A match. Which was actually quite fun. From time to time, he does show a softer side, but many times it's like that. And to be honest with herself- she wouldn't change a thing.


	16. Pearl

15._**Prompt: Most rebellious childhood moment.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Sha'lain'a had always been a good child. A very good child. She always did what her parents told her- at least until she was seven had wanted the same pretty pearl her classmate.

She stole it.

First time she stole anything- first time she ever disobeyed her parents and she grins at the pretty shiny pearl that was in her hand.

First time her parents were ever disappointed in her and how much that had hurt. At least, you know, until she went to bed without dinner thinking about that pearl.

Next time, she's more careful and far more sneaky about taking the pearl.


	17. No

16.**_Prompt: What attack Lex while under the M!A and accidently kill him._**

Anonymous

* * *

She was able to breathe finally. Thank Poseidon that Lex was here. she wasn't sure how much longer she could've taken it. She needed someone to see what she saw. She breathes out and rubs her eyes, turning to him to say something but-

"No." She shakes her head, eyes widening in fear. Hands beginning to shake. "no..! STAY AWAY!"

He says something, but she's entirely deaf to it- the knife is in his hands, she has to save them. Her and her baby. She has to!

She barely remembers calling her magic, she doesn't remember breaking all the pipes in the apartment pulling the water out and encircling him. only vaguely does her mind whisper the problem with this why wasn't he-?

But it's too late, much too late to think such things. His body is struggling for air until it no longer moved and became limp.

Relief- a giddy joyous relief- flooded her system so fast, that she fell to her knees and laugh. She laughed and laughed, until they became sobs. Horrible body quivering sobs that slowly became incorporate with screams-

It's not him. It's not Solterra that's dead before her.

It's Lex.


	18. Meeting Royalty

17_**.Prompt: Shay and baby Kal first time meeting Arthur and Mera. Kal is a fanboy. :D**_

thezatarashuffle

* * *

Sha'lain'a's completely nervous when she takes her young son to the palace in Poseidonis. She's only been there a few times, once mostly when she was at the Conservatory of Sorcery. Another time when she had been heavily pregnant with Calvin and seeking asylum, and now finally she was back.

Kaldur's no older than four, a more quieter child than other children but no less friendly. She thought it was so cute how her son kept looking at everything with wide eyes as they swam towards the palace. She had received word that the King and Queen wished to see her to speak of something important. Calvin had gone to another City-state and she'd be damned if she left her precious child with her family.

So, she took him with her which solved all problems.

"It is all right, Kaldur." She said to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is where the King and Queen lives."

Mutely, her son nodded but still remained pretty awestruck about it all. She sighed, amused mostly, before the royal couple was announced. "Annex Orin, Mera, it is an honor to be-"

"Now, there is no need for such formality when alone like this." Mera told her after she had saulted both. "How cute, this must be Kaldur'ahm. He has grown up quite well."

"Thank you, my Queen." She bows her head slightly.

"Come child, is there anything you like to say?" Orin also seemed amused by this.

Kaldur looked torn between wanting to be very respectful like his mother taught him and wanting to ask so many questions. Flustered the boy tentatively asked his first question:

"Annex Orin, do you really ride a giant seahorse?"

"Of course." The king seemed proud of that. "Would you like to see it?"

"Can I, Mother?"

As if she could deny the boy anything when he looks so earnest like that? "Of course, my child."


	19. Baby Shopping

18._**Prompt! Tim and Shay baby clothes shopping.**_

redstray

* * *

"So, have anything specific in mind?"

"No- not really." She's still looking at it all. There's so much..stuff. "I do not even know where to begin."

"I have an idea."

"Tim, what are you-?" Stops..Laughs hard, "Why do you have that hat on your head?"

"What? It'll look good on your baby. I'm just modeling it."

"I do not think you could fit that dress."

"Not going to. But it's cute, right?"

"I..suppose- Honestly, this is quite insane." Cannot stop laughing because he hasn't taken that hat off yet. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact it has a little cat on it. Really. "What in the world is this contraption?"

"Huh?" Looks over, "That's a breastpump."

"A ..what?"

"Mama Lai, do you really want me to explain this?" Blushed just a bit.

Stubborn, "Yes. If you do not, I will tickle you. Right here. Right now. For the world to see. What is the purpose of this oddity?"

Defeated, because really he cannot have that in the middle of a store! "Well.. you see.."

After the explanation, she has a very strange look on her face. "You land dwellers are so …weird."


	20. Hello

18._**David and Shay when they first met.**_

Anonymous

* * *

It had been a dare, one she took seriously and went without reservation. The dare was for her to go on land and bring something back. It's silly, everyone's done it.

She goes alone, swimming towards the nearest mass of land that was known to them at least.

Well, more like she would have if she didn't see a strange bubble blowing creature that moves slowly in the water. It peaks her curiosity and she follows it at a distance. Even more curious, it seems interested in some old wreck that the land dwellers left behind. Watching it, she saw it mark the ship and then returned to the surface where a boat- why hadn't she noticed it?- was bobbing above.

Forgetting all about the challenge.

She's heard many stories about humans- land dwellers. Many are frightening tales of being kidnapped from the sea, or being killed for their organs for some strange belief.

She wants to see this for herself.

Keeping a distance from the boat, she ascended to the surface and peers over the waterline. It's bright, but not harshly so. The sun was setting and it's cooler than what she was told.

It's not so bad. She thought and swam closer to see what sort of creature a human was like. So, it's a surprised when the goggles were taken off- she thought they were attached- and a very similar faced creature was there.

They look no different. Was her thought and she drew closer to the boat and the human in it. Not bad-looking either. Very handsome actually.

Which was the moment he looks at her, and it startled her. Her heart beat at a frantic rhythm that was between fear and fascination. He said something and she tilted her head unsure what he was saying.

Then he said something else she could understand.

"Hello."


	21. Comfort

19. ** Prompt? Ummm how about the time Tula died? Kaldur comes home and you(Sha'lain'a) try comforting him.**

Anonymous

* * *

It doesn't take a genius to figure this out. The news is everywhere when the king and his apprentice returned from the surface. Tula, who became Aquagirl, had died in the line of duty. Her son, she knew, would be devastated at this news. In fact, she knows very well how he would react.

He would hide it until he is somewhere safe enough to allow his emotions to take over. He always goes to one place- his supposedly private one where he thinks- to do so.

Today, he returned home and Calvin is there trying to talk to him but Kaldur doesn't seem incline to listen.

It is this time, Sha'lain'a treads carefully with her child. She knew he had loved Tula even though he gave up on her for the girl's own happiness and Garth, his best friend.

Calvin had things to do, so it was this time that she decided to see to her child in peace.

It doesn't take words- no, they don't need those things to convey what they mean. All she had to do was open her arms for him and her son came to her. Emotions are raw, as if he couldn't hold it in any longer and cracked.

She can't offer comforting words for him, because it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't make this fine again. So, she does the best she can do and just held him, humming softly a childhood song she often sang to him when he was little.

Sometimes silent comfort is what is most needed.


	22. In Silence

TW: First page

* * *

20._**If I can still hand in a prompt… I would like to see one where Ivy and Shay find comfort in each other after Sol Terra's attack.**_

Anonymous

* * *

At the time, she can't see Ivy, but she can feel her there. Her lover insisted on her taking a bath- even though she already bathe before- , she lets Ivy lead her to the bathroom. the water running in the bath tub and she wants to know if Ivy is all right. She's far more worried about her than herself.

Ivy wasn't an Atlantean. She couldn't take the same damage as Sha'lain'a could and be all right. But the woman had brushed aside her concerns and insisted still on the bath, which Sha'lain'a took without complaint.

But the thing that sticks the most is that they never let go of each other. Except for the brief moment of needing to dry off and change clothes-Ivy helped her with that-, they stayed very much together.

Solace in this nightmare they lived, they curled up on the bed together, speaking quietly and holding each other tightly to still reassure themselves that the other was fine. It would be fine.

They would make it so.


	23. How could?

TW: First page

* * *

21.**_cameron telling you what went down in jail_**

Anonymous

* * *

When she hears this, she doesn't know whether to cry or rage or both about this. How dare- how could_ anyone-_? Instead she goes with her second impulse, which was to hold him very close and promise that no one would ever do that to him again. She would make sure of it.

She would rather sacrifice everything and herself to make sure nothing and no one would ever do that to him again. Even as she hugs him tightly and stroke his hair, she wonders how much trouble she would get into if she put Belle Reve underwater with all those prisoners…?


	24. Not Him

22. _**prompts. Sha'lain'a cares for paula, she will take care of her even if paula won't love like she love HIM.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Most days, it's easy and never comes to mind. They laugh and talk, gossip really, about things and life. Really it's almost like their relationship hasn't changed except for when they kiss and when clothes get shoved off.

Things like this, affirms how she feels, but there are times she knows Paula's not looking a her but is thinking of him. She understands it. She's the same with her own. That's why she doesn't mind it too much when Paula mutters his name at night. Or stares at some things that remind her of her love.

It's fine. Sha'lain'a would care for her all the same and do what she can for her even if…


	25. The Surface

23._**Shay's first time on the surface.**_

Anonymous

* * *

This is different from when she was meeting David in his little boat out at sea. So much different then anything she has ever experienced in her life. It's far too dry, hot- even with the breeze that's coming form the sea, and she felt utterly clumsy walking on land. Limbs heavy with the force of gravity and her ears rang because of the noise. It's too loud, why was everything so bright?

Then her other senses were assaulted. Scent of everything-food,gas, fumes,garbage, to name a few- was overwhelming and overpowering. She coughs, and instantly wished she hadn't.

How in the world could anyone live here?

Eventually, though she got used to it. Eventually, she learned to love the food here too. Actually, it is especially the food.


	26. A lil envy

24.**_Prompt. She wants to be happy for her friend but seeing sportsmaster holding Paula brought something ugly in her._**

Anonymous

* * *

It's a surprise when he visits. Paula's delighted and happy to see him. He seems clearly to happy to see her. She, on the other hand, was not happy to see him at all. Maybe it was because she recalled how he wasn't there all the times Paula needed him or wanted to see him. Maybe it's because she was, and saw it. Or it could be because she had feelings for her freind that wasn't so platonic.

Having him there, just made her want an excuse to-

She smiles as warmly as she could when Paula gestures to her and she nods to Lawrence in her usual friendly manner, even if she wants him to just leave and never come back.


	27. Mothers are better spies

25:**_ Shay finding out about Kaldur being together with Roy. :) _**

Anonymous

* * *

Her son was being unusual. Or rather, his disposition is unusually happy- more so than normal. She has only seen this once before when he fancied Tula, but it can't be her. No, not after the sad way he moped about after -that- particular fiasco.

No, there's something different and she very much intends to find out.

Now, she knows her son is secret ops-or whatever they call it- but that doesn't stop a very nosy mother from inquiring about visiting the surface to see her child.

**Step one**: Success.

Now that the queen graciously gave her such lovely access, she put in motion the second phase.

**Step Two**: Follow offspring.

Which reminded her why she should come back up to the surface more often. It's blinding but she manages. Now…

This is where she'll get most of her information from his teammates who seem really surprised to see her. Which was rather amusing, to tell the truth. The children were interesting and even answered her questions.

Well, he seems to spend an awful lot of time with this 'Red Arrow'. Innocently enough, she inquires a few more things- she hasn't heard of this boy too often, though they're saying Red Arrow is her child's best friend. She suspects it's not as it seems.

After all, it doesn't take a genius to- well more like it takes one that knows what sneaking around was to recognize it.

Besides, it's very much fun to see her child's face when she asks him directly if he would introduce his boyfriend to her at some point.

Oh, she wished she had a camera for that!


	28. At the End

26._**Shay loses everyone close to her except Ivy. They bond. :3**_

Anonymous

* * *

This is a nightmare, only it's real and she doesn't think she can take it any more. Everyone she had ever loved, ever been close to, slowly taken away. One by one. Picked off as if they were targets for some damn game that was had.

It was things like this- no it was this- that made her renounce any sort of belief in any of the gods. Gods,God, whatever have you- what sort of deity allows this to happen? Allows so much pain and anguish to be visited on a person and still claim followers is madness.

This is all madness.

Madness that gave way to utter hate at how happy things are. How dare those people smile? How dare the sun continue to shine? Why is the world continuing when hers is gone?

Well..almost.

She looks to the side at Ivy, wild Rose. Her last piece of the world she once knew. She took her hand and smiles with a distinict hint of madness.

"Let us drown the world and remake it into a lovely garden." She said to Ivy who returned her smile.

They say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

They should see how it's like when a woman lost nearly everything in life to care for.


	29. Kissing Mrs Crock

27.**_Drabble please: When you kiss mrs. Paula._**

Anonymous

* * *

Kissing Paula was different. In comparison, she tastes exotic and of things Sha'lain'a's never tried before. It's probably why she kept kissing the woman because each time it's something different and faintly sweet. Different kind of soft. Different kind of sweet. Something of a mutual need-affirmation or maybe..

She just liked kissing her because it makes the other woman blush.


	30. Fairy God-what?

28._**Prompt! When Ivy and Luthor asked you to be Willow's godmother!**_

Anonymous

* * *

It was just a day, like any other, the kids are playing and she's sitting with Lex and Ivy watching over them. Tim was- well..

Either way, they were chit-chatting about small things when the question came up. From Ivy, actually, if Sha'lain'a wanted to be the godmother of Willow.

This is all well and good except..

"What is a godmother?" Clearly, she didn't know or really understood. "Is that not a kind of fairy? I am not a fairy."

To that they laughed and eventually explained to her what that was. Now knowing it, she agrees of course and Ivy was also Nate's godmother as well.


	31. Stay Away

29._**Prompt. You confront Icicle Sr about his mistreatment towards his own son.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Meeting Joar was as she expected. He was impassive hard kind of a man. Generally someone she usually wouldn't mind hanging around-but the thought came to her mind.- she sat with a pleasant smile.

It was short.

"Do not ever come near Cameron again."

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you-"

"I know exactly who I am." Tone a touch colder like his. "And I am here to tell you. Do not come near that boy. If you do, I will break my code and kill you." She was angry actually, "You are not fit to be his father. Selfish ingrate of a man. You could not even make a move to keep him safe. What would his mother-"

"Don't you start on that!" Oh, she hit a nerve." You don't know anything-"

"I know enough that a real mother does not ever wish for her child to be mistreated by her lover." She snaps back and stood, "While you languish here, why no think of how horrorifed your desceased wife would be to know what you have done with her son. The child she entrusted to you to protect and love instead acting like a selfish prick!"

She had to leave because if she didn't, she would kill him.


	32. Not Love

TriggerW: Front Page

* * *

30. drabble._** AU. Shay found paula in bed, brused and raped, by Paula's ex. Paula tries to make an excuse for him. Shay tells her the realty.**_

Anonymous

* * *

"It's not that-"

"…"

"Shay, he was just a little aggressive."

"…"

"I-ow!" Silent for a moment. "I love him."

"He does not love you, Paula." Finally sighs softly still tending to her, "This is not what love looks like."

Winces, dragging herself up. "I..just.."

"No. No more. If he comes here again, I will personally dispense justice upon him." sounded a bit vicious at that. "He will never touch you again. I promise."


	33. Brucewho?

31._**The moment Sha'lain'a found out Batman was Bruce Wayne.**_

Anonymous

* * *

Sha'lain'a stares at the man with slight confusion. She's heard of him but to be honest she's never paid attention much to the gossip hounds.

Still, he was handsome without the mask and all..however…

"I apologize, but still- I have no idea who Bruce Wayne is." She seemed a bit embarrassed at that, "I mean…I do not understand this at all."

Because in the end, she just shrugs and kisses him. Batman, Bruce Wayne, whatever. As long as he holds her like this, she doesn't give much of a damn.


End file.
